In the construction industry, a wide variety of roofing applications in the commercial, industrial, and residential construction industries has led to the need to flashing devices and materials that are needed to protect such structures from the elements such as water, ice, and dust, and other weather and environment related problems that can create leaks in the roofs and damage to the structures. For example and with reference to FIG. 1, in nearly every roofing application, there is a need to seal the joint that is created between the generally planar roof “R” and any vertically extending structures such as dormers (not shown), chimneys C, and vertically projecting stories S that are elevated from any level of the roof R.
As a further example, the house H includes several intersections at such joints that are labeled generally by reference letter “I”. In the past, various types of flashing devices have been used to form a water, ice, insect, and dust proof seal between whatever type of roofing material is used and the vertically projecting structure. With reference next generally to FIG. 2, such flashing devices typically are used to create a downwardly projecting channel wherein a vertically projecting portion of the flashing device is attached and sealed against the vertical projecting structure, such a chimney C, and the roofing material, such as shingles S that are attached to the generally planar roof R.
One such attempt at creating an improved flashing strip is described generally in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,526 to Hartman. The Hartman '526 patent is limited to a flashing strip that includes a spacer that is positioned to create a space between flashing segments, which are permanently joined together for attachment to a roof. Another attempt at a new flashing strip is described by Hoffman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,862, which is restricted to a flashing strip that includes flashing cards that are permanently joined together by adhesive or staples. One of the various problems with these types of flashing strips is that when an end of the intersection is reached, the strip must be cut. This creates a significant amount of waste material since the unused portion may not be later used at another intersection on the roof. Additionally, these types of flashing strips incorporate a troublesome interstice within the vertical projecting portion of the individual flashing cards and segments that must either be sealed with an added sealant, such as tar or chalk, or else be subject to creating leaks in the roof and spaces for liquid water to accumulate, which can freeze and create unexpected separation of the individual cards and segments.
In all such applications, there has long been a need to provide the roofer with an easy to use, inexpensive, and convenient means for not only installing and handling such roofing materials, such as, for example, flashing, but also for employing the materials with a minimum of waste and the most possible flexibility in use. It has also been important for an improvement to be had that reduces if not eliminates the need to additional sealing materials to be used to seal the spaces between the individual pieces of flashing, such as the cards and segments described by Hoffman and Hartman. Moreover, what has been needed and heretofor unavailable is a flashing device that minimizes the waste otherwise attributable to use of devices similar to those described in the prior art.
In each of the noted applications and situations, cumbersome and time-consuming devices like those in the prior are generally undesirable. Some attempts have been made to address the need for an improved means for storing, handling, and installing roofing materials such as flashing, but none have been able to achieve the capabilities afforded by the present invention. What has been needed but heretofore unavailable, is an apparatus that not only easily accommodates a wide variety of roof flashing applications, but which can also be adapted without undue burden to facilitate reduced waste materials and a lessened need for application of post-flashing installation sealants.
The present invention meets these and other needs without adding any complexity, inefficiencies, or significant costs to roof flashing applications. The various embodiments of the present invention disclosed herein are readily adapted for ease of manufacture, low fabrication costs, and immediate compatibility with both the presently known roof flashing applications and building materials presently in use.